


Never Again

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mentions of canon character death, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta just hopes he gets there in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WriteBet](http://writebet.tumblr.com/) Day One. Prompt Me Friday: ["Write about something that scares you"](http://writebet.tumblr.com/post/91396161306/writebet-day-1-prompt-me-friday-july-11th).
> 
> I went with the fear of losing someone close to you.
> 
> Spoilers for Gaim 36

Kouta's feet hit the pavement, pounding and sharp, the impacts vibrating from the soles of his sneakers up through his shins to leave an ache in his knees. He times his breaths with them, forces himself to count the seconds between each exhale - hissed through tightly clenched teeth - if just to keep himself focused on something steady, something rhythmic. Something _normal_. He swings his arms in such a way as to keep himself moving forward as fast as he can, fighting to gain as much momentum as he can.

The seconds are ticking past, time moving faster than it should, while his legs seem to move slower than they should. Slower than they have any right too. Right now, in this moment, he can't seem to move as fast as he desperately _needs_ to.

He needs to get there in time, before anything happens, before something happens that can't be taken back, that no amount of apology or regret can put right again. Like no amount of tears he's shed over Yuuya have brought him back. Like no amount of guilt he's felt has brought his as good-as-brother back.

Kouta can't lose anyone else. He _can't_. Not after Yuuya, not after Hase. No more mistakes, no more delayed action, no more people _needing_ him only for him to fail them. No more deaths, no more loss, no more soldiering on while people fall all around him.

He won't let anyone else die for this. _Anyone_. But especially not those he cares about, especially not those he needs close to him.

Kouta's not sure if he's more afraid of what Takatora might do or what Micchi might do. He's not sure who he's more scared of losing. He'd seen the vacant looks in both their gazes, seen the despair, the complete lack of hope, the resolution to their paths. If Micchi was really lost, if he was really beyond hope of being reached by those that still consider him a friend...

 _No_. Kouta can't think like that, he won't _allow_ himself to think like that. Not about his best friend. Damn it, Micchi is _still_ his best friend, no matter what Kaito or Minato-san or any of the others might say. They don't know him, not like Kouta has known him, they can't really understand. 

Kouta's not sure if _he_ can fully understand, he doesn't know the full details of relationship, or lack thereof, between Micchi and his brother, but he's heard how Takatora speaks about Micchi. Takatora whom Kouta had just gotten back. Who Kouta is finally really getting to know, who he's learning is really a good man. Takatora looked so sad when they'd spoken by the river, sad and lost and unable to feel hope in ways so different from Micchi. He looked as if he was giving up. He looked... suicidal.

Kouta can't lose either of them, especially not like this, not to one another.

Because no matter who comes out on top of whatever battle they're about to fight, may already be fighting, both brothers will lose. Both brothers will be worse off because of it.

Kouta forces his legs to keep moving. He keeps his shoes slapping against the concrete as he runs. He pushes past the burning in his lungs and the sharp ache in his legs. He pushes past the fear that's steadily making his breaths become more shallow, more frequent. He past the panic that's making his vision tunnel, until all he sees is the path ahead of him, leading down to the waterfront.

"Please... let me be in time."


End file.
